Gracias a una enfermedad
by Lucia Weasley
Summary: Hermione Granger padece la enfermedad del cáncer. Piensa que nada puede ir a peor. Que todo en su vida es malo. Pero esos pensamientos cambian, cuando conoce a un chico demasiado especial, que lo está pasando tan mal como ella...
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1 :**

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada. Otra vez esa maldita pesadilla. Esa pesadilla que hacía que se despertara sudando y a las veces con lágrimas en los ojos. Suspiró. Hacía tiempo que soñaba lo mismo. También hace tiempo que sabe que no está bien. que las cosas no van bien. si no porque estaría ahora mismo en Madrid? En casa de sus tíos? Siendo ella de Galicia, de un pequeño pueblo de Galicia… Todo esto se debe a que le pasa algo, ella lo sabe, no es tonta, lleva semanas pasándolo mal, sufriendo porque no sabe lo que le pasa, no sabe y no entiende porque está tan cansada, porque no quiere comer, si ella siempre había tenido un buen apetito, porque no sentía fuerza… Fue al médico, no una vez si no que 10 veces hasta que el médico decidió enviarla a un hospital de Madrid pues en el pueblo en el que vivía no había los materiales suficientes como para detectar lo que le pasaba. Pero no podía evitar pensar que le podrían haber mandado más cerca de casa no a Madrid! Decidió dejar de pensar, o al menos intentarlo, se levantó de cama, se puso una bata de andar por casa y unas zapatillas. Se dirigió a la cocina, entró y vio a su madre que le sonrió. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa algo forzada y se sentó en una silla.

Qué tal has dormido cielo? –preguntó Jean dándole un beso en la frente a su niña … que no era tan niña ya que su "pequeñita" tenía nada más y nada menos que 17 años.

Pues… bien… dentro de lo que cabe. –dijo suspirando.

Otra vez esas pesadillas? –preguntó echándole leche en una taza en la que ponía I LONDON. Hermione siempre había deseado viajar a Londres… pero era un sueño un tanto difícil de conseguir.

Si –susurró.

Estás nerviosa mi amor? –preguntó Jean pues esa misma tarde tendrían una cita con el doctor, para saber de una maldita vez que es lo que tenía.

Debería estarlo? –dijo Hermione.

No claro que no mi cielo, verás como todo va a salir bien y al final no vas a tener nada. –susurró Jean

Ojalá –respondió la castaña.

El día fue pasando, con los nervios de los tíos de Hermione y los de su madre, también con las insistentes llamadas de su padre que no había podido asistir al viaje por culpa de su trabajo que se lo impedía. También llamadas por causa del hermano mayor de Hermione (si no están de acuerdo con que Hermione tenga un hermano avísenme por favor, pero a mí me parece algo bueno el poder contar con un hermano :D) ya que no había ido porque sus padres le obligaron a quedarse ya que no querían que perdiera clases.

Al fin la hora temida había llegado y con ella la cita al médico, la doctora Ramos. Comenzaron a hacerle pruebas, muchas pruebas cuando finalmente terminaron.

Muy bien lo que les tengo que decir no es nada fácil. –comenzó la doctora, madre e hija se miraron. –Hermione… siento comunicarte que padeces un cáncer… más explícitamente un tumor que va desde detrás de la vejiga hasta tu columna vertebral. –esas palabras cayeron sobre Hermione como una jarra de agua fría. –también e de decirte que estás en un grado de desenvolvimiento 3 cuando el máximo es 4. –continuó la doctora, Hermione no respondía, un gran nudo se había apoderado de su garganta lo único que pudo hacer fue girarse a ver a su madre que se había llevado una mano a la boca y sus ojos rebozaban terror y unas lágrimas. Hermione tragó saliva. Su pesadilla se había hecho realidad.

De verdad que lo siento muchísimo. –susurró la doctora. – es mejor que ingreses mañana Hermione, cuanto antes ingreses antes podrás comenzar con la quimioterapia y antes podrás curarte. "o morirme" pensó Hermione, pues ella gracias a un trabajo había descubierto que la quimioterapia no solo te podía curar si no que tu cuerpo podría reaccionar mal y podrías morirte.

Bien, muchas gracias, mañana estaremos aquí –susurró Jean con la voz triste.

Se despidieron de la doctora y salieron de la habitación. Madre e hija sin poder evitarlo lloraban. Jean abrazó a Hermione.

No te preocupes mi amor, te vas a curar, todo va a salir bien si? –susurró para intentar convencerla y a su vez convencerse a sí misma.

Mamá… -susurró Hermione.

Se fundieron en un nuevo abrazo y al separase comenzaron a andar hacia la salida pero un chico alto y pelirrojo sin querer chocó contra las dos mujeres.

Yo… lo siento muchísimo… no les había visto. –susurró el pelirrojo.

No pasó nada joven, pero valla con más cuidado si? –dijo Jean intentando esbozar una sonrisa amable, cosa que no le salió muy bien.

Hermione por su parte miró hacia el pelirrojo y se topó con los ojos más increíbles que jamás había visto, eran color azul cielo y rebozaban nerviosismo y disculpas.

El pelirrojo por su parte se quedó perdido en los ojos color miel de esa castaña, pero no pudo evitar dejar de sonreír pues esos ojos tan bonitos estaban encharcados en un mar de lágrimas.

Bueno… debemos irnos cielo. –susurró Jean.

Si… vámonos…

Hasta luego –le dijo Jean al pelirrojo.

Hasta luego y lo siento. –e disculpó de nuevo mientras que veía como la castaña y la que parecía ser su madre salían por la puerta.

Lo que no sabían ambos jóvenes es que esos ojos que mutuamente les gustaran se iban a reencontrar dentro de poco tiempo…

**Hola! :) Bueno, esta historia la publiqué (un trozo) en potterfics y me animé a escribirla aquí también. Espero que os guste, y, de ser así, un comentario no estaría mal ;) Serían bienvenidos y con su respuesta! Un beso!**


	2. Chapter 2

Al salir del hospital, los tíos de Hermione miraron a Jean y la castaña con una sonrisa de esperanza en los ojos… que se desvaneció cuando vieron a Hermione con los ojos hinchados de llorar y a Jean que negaba con la cabeza.

Esa noche fue una de las peores de su vida, mañana partiría al hospital para comenzar con un maldito tratamiento. Al pensar en el hospital unos preciosos ojos azules se cruzaron por la cabeza de Hermione quien no pudo evitar suspirar, pues las sonrisas parecían haber desaparecido de su vida. Comenzó a hacer su maleta, metiendo ropa, tampoco mucha pues no iba a salir mucho a la calle, pijamas, su peluche preferido, una vaquita llamada Pinky que le habían regalado sus mejores amigas, Cho, Lavender y Fleur… que de momento no sabían lo que le tenían su querida amiga Hermione. También cogió un álbum de fotos que había cogido un día antes de salir de casa y por último cogió la foto en la que salía con su hermano, Diego. Lo echaba micho de menos y no había hablado con él porque sus propias lágrimas se lo impedían.

La noche pasó y con ella la hora de ir al hospital. Hermione no desayunó nada, no tenía apetito. Jean le insistió pero Hermione continuó negándose hasta que Jean se dio por vencida. Pidieron un taxi que los llevó hasta el hospital.

Entraron y se fueron a la recepción donde una amable enfermera les atendió, les cogió los datos hasta que finalmente preguntó.

- Hermione ¿deseas tener una habitación individual o compartida?

- Em… bueno yo… -miró a su madre pidiendo consejo.

- Cielo yo creo que es mejor compartida, de ese modo, si es alguien cerca de tu edad no te aburrirás.

- De hecho. -interrumpió la enfermera. - Sería con una chica un año menos que usted.

- Bueno, entonces compartida. -susurró Hermione no muy convencida.

Cogieron el ascensor y llegaron a la 5º planta, donde se encontraban los adolescentes con cáncer. Comenzaron a andar por el pasillo y a Hermione se le encogió aún más el corazón. Mucha gente tenía la cabeza afeitada o bien lo disimulaban con un pañuelo.

Había caras de esperanza y otras de propia tristeza. Llegaron a una habitación donde la enfermera se paró. Habitación 229. La enfermera tocó en la puerta y una dulce voz dijo un "pase". Hermione tragó saliva y su madre le cogió de la mano. Entraron y vieron a una joven pelirroja tumbada en una cama con una revista en la mano. Al ver a Hermione sonrió.

- Ginny ¿qué tal estás? -preguntó la enfermera.

- Muy bien Señora Pomfrey algo cansada pero bien.

- Y ¿tu madre? -preguntó extrañada pues no había nadie en la habitación

- Ha ido a la cafetería a por un café. -dijo la pelirroja llamada Ginny con una sonrisa.

- Muy bien. Bueno Hermione esta es tu compañera de habitación Ginny Weasley, Ginny esta es Hermione Granger.

- Mucho gusto. -dijo Ginny incorporándose lo que podía. Hermione al ver que no se podía levantar se acercó a la cama de la pelirroja y le dio dos besos.

- Bueno yo ya me voy que tengo que ir a la habitación 228 alguna duda estoy en la habitación de al lado. -dijo la enfermera y con una sonrisa salió de la habitación.

- La Señora Pomfrey es muy buena y atenta. -dijo Ginny sonriente.

- Si eso parece. -dijo Hermione sin muchos ánimos.- Bueno ella es mi madre Jean Granger -dijo señalando a su madre que hizo lo mismo que su hija acababa de hacer hace unos minutos.

- Bueno pues esa es tu cama. -dijo Ginny señalando la cama libre. -y ese es el armario.

- Bien gracias.

- Cielo voy a llamar a tu padre y a tu hermano para decir que ya estamos aquí ¿sí? -dijo Jean.

- Si si mamá no te preocupes.

- Es muy simpática tu madre. -dijo Ginny una vez que Jean salió de la habitación.

- Si bueno pues ahora no está en su mejor momento. -susurró Hermione sentándose en la cama y notando como las lágrimas intentaban salir de su rostro.

- Supongo… cuando mi familia se enteró de que tenía cáncer también estaban así… pero con el paso del tiempo ya… no se preocupan a tanto.-dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

- Perdona. ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta? -dijo la castaña.

- Claro

- Hace cuanto que… bueno te descubrieron que… ¿tenías cáncer?

- Hace ya 5 meses… susurró Ginny. - mira el lado positivo me perdí 5 meses de clases, pero tú tienes mala suerte justo con las vacaciones de verano.

- Si ya ves…

- Oye ¿te puedo preguntar yo a ti una cosa ahora?

- Claro.

- ¿De dónde eres? Porque de Madrid puedo asegurar que no…

- Mi acento me delata ¿no? -dijo Hermione.-soy de Galicia.

- ¡¿Galicia?! O me encantaría poder ir allí…

- Si salimos de esta te prometo que te llevo. -dijo Hermione consiguiendo una leve sonrisa.

- ¡Perfecto! -gritó Ginny emocionada.

Paso un bueno rato y las chicas hablaban. Jean y Molly se conocieron y también congeniaron bien. Hermione comenzó a sentir más fuerzas para seguir adelante gracias a estar hablando con Ginny. Parecía que esa pelirroja podía infundirle algunos ánimos.

Llegó la tarde y con ella llegó una visita. Hermione y Ginny se quedaron solas ya que las madres fueron a por algo de comer y alguien tocó la puerta.

- ¡Pasa! -gritó Ginny.

Y se abre la puerta y con ello entra un chico pelirrojo. Hermione no se lo podía creer, era el mismo con el que se habían tropezado ayer al salir del hospital! Hermione se le quedó mirando al igual que él a ella y le sonrió. "que sonrisa tan hermosa" pensó Hermione. A continuación el pelirrojo se acercó a Ginny y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué tal estás peque? -dijo dulcemente.

- ¿Peque? ¿Cómo que peque? ¡Qué sólo tengo un año menos que tú solo! -gritó Ginny arrancándole una sonrisa a ese pelirrojo.

- Bueno si lo que sea la cuestión es que eres más pequeña que yo.

- Si vale… -Ginny suspira y se gira a Hermione que ya estaba tumbada en la cama.- Hermione este es mi hermano Ron, Ron, ella es Hermione.

- Encantado -dijo Ron- siento lo de ayer.

- ¡Ah! No te preocupes no fue nada.

- Ah ¿pero os conocíais? -preguntó Ginny curiosa.

- No pero ayer tu hermano sin querer tropezó con mi madre y conmigo. -justificó Hermione.

- ¡serás torpe! -le dijo Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Oye! ¡Que venía a verte!

- Ya ya… bueno la cuestión es que Hermione es mi nueva compañera de habitación.-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa entre alegre por saber que alguien como Hermione iba a compartir habitación con ella y triste porque eso significaba que estaba enferma.

A Ron por su lado se le borró la sonrisa. ¿Eso significaba que esa castaña tenía cáncer? ¿Qué estaba enferma? Ron tragó saliva e intentó que la sonrisa volviera a su rostro cosa que no funcionó muy bien.

- Bueno entonces supongo que nos vamos a ver todos los días. -dijo Ron mirando a Hermione.

- Si… este viene a verme todos los días a ver si estoy bien, es el único de todos mis hermanos y ¡somos 6!

- ¿Sois 6 hermanos? -preguntó una Hermione sorprendida.

- Así es, pero bueno no me puedo quejar todos vienen un día si otro no porque no les cuadra con los horarios del trabajo.

- Ojalá mi hermano pudiera venir todos los días… -susurró Hermione.

- Y ¿luego no va a venir a verte? -preguntó Ron extrañado.

- De aquí a que venga… va a pasar tempo… -dijo Hermione apenada.

- ¿Qué está en Galicia? -preguntó dulcemente Ginny.

- ¿En Galicia? ¿Qué hace tu hermano en Galicia?

- Bueno es que soy gallega Ron.

- ¡ Mira que eres tonto! ¡Si se le nota el acento! -dijo Ginny cabreada. - Entonces ¿está en Galicia? -preguntó, esto último mucho más amable.

- Sí, sí que está. Mis padres no le dejaron venir porque está preparando las oposiciones para ser maestro de infantil.

- ¡Oh! ¡Maestro! ¿De infantil?! ¡Eso es que le gustan los niños! ¡Oh! ¡Qué mono! ¿Cuántos años tiene? -preguntó Ginny curiosa.

- Pues 23. - dice Hermione sonriendo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Es perfecto para mí! ¿Es guapo?

- Pues… a ver es mi hermano… -dice sonriendo de nuevo. -ten una foto.

Ginny coge la foto y ve a Hermione abrazada a un chico de 23 años, también castaño, igual que ella, con los ojos marrones oscuros, algo de barba pelirroja, con el pelo corto peinado con una pequeña cresta y una sonrisa muy linda.

- ¡Oh! ¡Sin duda es perfecto para mí! -dice Ginny sonriente.

- ¡No! ¡No! Y no de eso nada tú no vas a tener novio, jovencita.

- Ya estamos… Ron… y su sobreprotección.

Hermione les mira entretenida pues no paraban de discutir acerca del "supuesto" novio de Ginny y que Ron decía que ni hablar de novios.

Pasaron ya de las 9:30 y Ron se tuvo que marchar a casa.

- Bueno peque me voy -dijo dándole un beso en la frente a Ginny. - mañana vuelvo ¿vale?

- Más te vale… aunque ahora con Hermione no me voy a aburrir tanto.-dijo sonriente.

- Entonces ¿no vengo? -dijo Ron haciéndose el ofendido

- ¡Qué sí que vienes idiota! Si no me enfado contigo -dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos. -Además mañana me toca quimioterapia

- ¿Mañana ya te toca? -dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Si y a Hermione le toca el primer ciclo o sea que te vienes para hacernos compañía a las dos. ¿Te importa Hermione? -dijo mirándola.

- Para nada, por mi mejor.

- Vale entonces ¿a qué hora?

- A las 5 empezamos.

- Vale pues me escaparé un ratito de la tienda y ya está

- Perfecto. -dijo Ginny dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ron

- Hasta mañana Hermione -dijo el pelirrojo.

- Hasta mañana Ron -dijo con una gran sonrisa otra más en lo que va de día, si por la mañana le hubieras dicho que se lo iba a pasar tan bien, Hermione no se lo habría creído, pero ahí estaba ella, sonriendo como una tonta a Ron.

Las madres de las chicas se acomodaron en el sofá cama para comenzar a dormir una vez que Ron se fue. Pero antes de eso dejaron a las chicas solas de nuevo ya que Jean fuera al baño y Molly a por otra manta más para Jean.

- Ginny… perdona que te pregunte algo.

- Dime.

- Bueno… cuando estás con la quimioterapia, tiende a caerte el pelo. ¿Cómo es que tú lo tienes perfecto? -susurra Hermione. Y vio por primera vez en todo el día como a Ginny se le borra la sonrisa y se le nubla la vista.

- Bueno… en realidad… este no es mi pelo… -Hermione la miró frunciendo el ceño. - es una peluca. No me gusta que me vean sin pelo -dijo en un susurro.

Hermione al instante se arrepiente de preguntar.

- Lo siento. No quería que te pusieras así. -pues Ginny se había vuelto algo pálida.

- No importa es normal que lo preguntaras… pero que sepas que soy pelirroja natural -dijo Ginny consiguiendo que ambas se echaran a reír.


End file.
